Snippy
Sniper is the second main character in the webcomic series "Romantically Apocalyptic" by Vitaly S Alexius. He is refered to as "'''Sniper" 'but it is found out that his actual name is "Charles Snippy". He is often called "Mr.Snippy" or just "Snippy" by Captain. Other than his visions of the past, present and or future and inability to discern which is which he is considered the only sane member of the group, besides Engineer. The color associated with Snippy is blue. Background In the flashbacks after he gets stuck in the monster known as Biomass, it is found out he worked for the GOOD Directorate Inc as a stereotypical pencil pusher. Snippy was part of the 1% of the population unable to connect their mind to the Internet via a neural interface, and thus unable to Interact with The Directorate's "ANNET" system. The ANNET was the computer program, which controlled the technology and back-ups of people's memories which were stored in a cloud database. It also allowed people to browse the internet in their sleep. Due to his inability to connect, Snippy was able to survive from ANNET going berserk, when Captain corrupted her data banks by spilling tea over them. A while before the apocalypse he was transferred to the "Dead Zone Tourism" branch of G-Directorate, where he led tourists and scientists on journeys through the wasteland the Earth had become due to massive chemical and radioactive pollution caused by the Directorate (and other companies). The last tour he guided resulted in the deaths of every single one of the scientists he was supposed to protect, leaving him alone in wasteland. It was discovered in a page of Pilot's diary that Sniper claims to be an atheist (granted this was after Pilot tried to get him to join "The Church of Captain" so this could've been nothing more than a witty response from the Sniper). It is further suggested in his diary entrees, that he is of British origin. Appearance Sniper is seen wearing a custom-created gasmask with blue goggles, but unlike other characters, it is shown that his goggle-caps can act like eyebrows, giving him a wide range of expresssions. He wears a black and white "New Age Styled" (Good Directorate issue) Officer Uniform with hoodie that is 100% fireproof. Until Comic #26, he carried a rifle with him. It was destroyed, with a flying saucer, where Snippy forgot it. He grabbed a new one in Comic #42 during a battle with the Biomass. Pre-apocalyptic Snippy's face is shown to be thin with scruffy dark brown hair and light blue eyes. It is unknown how much his appearance has changed since then Personality Maybe aside from the recently recruited Engineer, Sniper is the only person in Captain's group deemed "sane", unlike Captain, who is utterly insane, and Pilot, who has built a Father-Son relationship with Captain, almost to the point of religious fanaticism. As a result it is usually Sniper, who is forced to carry out most of Captain's dangerous and often bizzare requests. Until Engie joined the squad Sniper was the most serious person in the group and the only one with any amount of common sense. This still puts him at odds with the more whimsical Captain, yet the two are shown to get along fine. He is shown to express contempt and sarcasm at Captain from time to time. He fights with Pilot often, perhaps originating from a plot by Pilot to get him eaten by a whale. This resulted in Sniper attempting to strangle Pilot after he escaped. While pre-apocalyptic Snippy rarely got any sleep due to the ANNET-induced nightmares and unaffordable sleep-time, his post apocalyptic self is a rather heavy sleeper. Captain and Pilot have taken advantage of this repeatedly to dress him up in crazy costumes or play other pranks on him, while the Sniper was fast asleep. Snippy is also heard to say "BWAH?!" when startled or scared. Skills and Equipment Mr. Snippy's headgear consists of a gasmask with two filters and a goggle with blue glasses and goggle-caps. He has begun to wrap a scarf around his head to avoid injuries, since he gets hit by blunt objects quite often thanks to Captain's and Pilot's shenanigans. He probably wears a shroud to complete his headgear as well but as the scarf it would be hidden under the hood of his jacket. The jacket has a black and white pattern, several pockets and shows a small (Good-Directorate) G-emblem with the label 'fireproof' on the left front side. Aside from that, Snippy wears a black shirt and black pants as well as black boots and gloves. He usually carries a rifle around, Captain's shopping lists, a 'property of Captein' note, a Geiger-counter, and a pocketknife. He briefly had a 'bag of cancer summoning', a rubix cube and a half destroyed cellphone in his possession as well. As his title suggests, he is the sniper, meaning he ''should have the necessary sharp-shooting skills. However the Engineer stated that Snippy a terrible gunman, which could mean that Captain just made him the Sniper due to his last name sounding so similar to Sniper. On the other hand we have seen him shooting twice in the story so far and he hit, what he was aiming for. Snippy also seems to have a fairly good resilience to stand up to all the traumas and shocks that he seems to receive in carrying out the duties that his insane boss assigns to him. Last but not least Snippy is a very fast runner, being able to outrun Photoshop and giant-spider-form Biomass. Similar to Captain, he seems to have a very uncommon luck. Though it doesn't tend to bring him solutions, it at least allows him to survive all odds; from crashing rocket-subways to deadly wounds, even when it includes completely illogical events in order to make it happen. Snippy seems well versed in survival skills, able to survive for an undefined time inside a whale and keep surviving in the nuclear-hazard city. He learned his survival skills, such as tracking and gun-handling, during his training as a Dead Zone tour-guide. The Gas Mask Snippy's gas mask is a running gag, expecially around the readers, as it seens to represent his emotions with the goggle-caps that are always left opened in a 90º angle. They act as his eyebrows, making all his expressions, since the gas mask conceals the entirety of his face. Relation to other characters Category:Characters